


i'm no good at lip service (except when they're yours)

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Fall Out Boy Fic February 2015~ [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fic February, Friends to Lovers trope, M/M, Sexual Content, Truth or Dare, have i done this yet?, lots of childhood background stuff here, not much of the ~lovers~ tbh, rated m bc it's not overly graphic, underage bc they're 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt weird kissing his best friend, but then Ian’s tongue was at the seam of Mickey’s lips, and Mickey allowed him in, and <i>damn</i>, nothing fucking mattered anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mon chérie

**Author's Note:**

> okey dokey so i've decided to partake in fic february, but i won't be doing one a day. i might be digging through my fic folder and finishing off bits and pieces for this, but idk. probably not. maybe. we'll see.
> 
> title (paraquoted) from 'irresistible' by fall out boy (i've been saying it a lot recently, but their album _american beauty/american psycho_ is fucking fantastic)

Ian and Mickey were best friends. They had been since they were eight, and Ian had let Mickey borrow a pencil, because he didn’t have one. He had nothing, actually. Ian had given him half his sandwich – a PB and J made with love by Fiona – at lunch, because Mickey was staring sullenly around at all the other kids, and kicking his already scuffed as fuck shoes against the dirt.

Mickey had glared at Ian as he approached, and snatched the offered sandwich from his tiny, pale hand, like a feral animal. He thought it would scare Ian, his general demeanour, paired with the Milkovich name tended to do that to people – even if they were only young like he was, it seemed to mean something to their parents, so they knew to stay away from a Milkovich as well.

If anything, Ian seemed utterly charmed by it. They had barely spoken ten words to each other (only “Need a pencil?” and “Would you like some of my sandwich?”), all of which were spoken by Ian, before the little ginger alien was inviting Mickey to his house to play video games.

Mickey nodded jerkily, and followed Ian home – anything so he wouldn’t have to go back to his own, where his father would be drunk and violent, and his mom would probably be unconscious somewhere, maybe with a needle stuck in her arm, maybe with a bit of that white, grown up powder around her nose.

When Ian’s big sister got home, she smiled at them and said, ‘Who’s your friend, Ian?’

Ian had blinked, looked to Mickey sitting beside him, and frowned. He hummed thoughtfully and said, ‘Mickey, I think.’

‘You think?’ his sister asked. ‘Did you steal a kid from somewhere, Ian?’

Ian shook his head. ‘He’s in my class at school!’

‘Oh,’ Fiona tucked a section of her hair behind her ear and said to Mickey, ‘What’s your name?’

‘Mickey,’ he mumbled.

‘Would you like to stay for dinner, Mickey?’

Mickey’s eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically.

Fiona smiled. ‘Okay. I’ll set a place for you.’

Mickey gave her a shy smile and went back to playing with Ian. He stayed over that night, thinking that no one would notice he was gone – he was right, of course. Even if they had realised he wasn’t at home, he wouldn’t have gone back. He preferred to share Ian’s small bed, tucked in the corner of a bedroom he shared with two of his brothers, feeling safe and secure for the first time in as long as he could remember.

 

* * *

 

Mickey had stayed over every Friday at Ian’s since then. They stopped sharing a bed when they were almost nine and a half, and Mickey started making himself a bed on the floor beside Ian’s, piling up blankets, and borrowing a sleeping bag for covers.

They had quickly become best friends, and hadn’t wavered in their friendship for even a moment. Around the time that they hit the awkward stages of puberty, with limbs too long and gangly to be useful for anything, and voices cracking too often to sustain any sort of argument without bursting into laughter, Ian realised something.

Of course, he told Mickey straight away, with a simple, ‘Hey Mick?’

‘Sup?’

‘I’m gay.’

Mickey turned from looking at the TV screen, his car veering off the side of the road, and blinked at Ian. ‘Good for you. Want a medal or some shit?’

Ian shrugged. ‘You don’t have a problem with it, do you?’

Mickey shook his head and tried in vain to regain control of his car and drive it back up the slope of vegetation. ‘Nope.’

‘Cool,’ Ian grinned. He reached into his pocket and drew something out, wiggling it in front of Mickey’s eyes. ‘Means I can share this with you then.’

‘Where’d you get it?’

‘Lip’s stash,’ Ian said, pulling out a lighter and holding the end of the spliff to the flame it produced. He took a puff from it and passed it to Mickey, who watched in amusement as Ian coughed and spluttered trying to exhale.

‘A’ight there?’ Mickey asked, taking a pull from it himself and billowing the steam from his nostrils. ‘How the fuck have you been hangin’ out with me this long and you still can’t smoke properly?’

‘Fuck off,’ Ian said, wiping the tears from his eyes. ‘I’m getting there.’

‘Yeah, real fuckin’ slowly.’

‘Tragic, right?’ Ian grinned and coughed once more. ‘You seriously okay with it though?’

‘What, you not being able to smoke properly? I’ll get over it.’

‘No, I mean… me being gay, Mick. You’re okay with it?’

‘Yeah, man. Said I was,’ Mickey replied, passing him the weed back. ‘Not my dad.’

‘I know,’ Ian mumbled. ‘Just making sure.’

 

* * *

 

After Ian’s revelation, he became more open with Mickey. Which wasn’t exactly that great, because the last thing Mickey wanted was for Ian to regale him with tales about having a dick up his ass, or having his dick up someone else’s ass. Mickey would always have to shift himself slightly or find something to shove over his crotch whenever Ian decided it was story time, because as okay as Mickey was with being gay himself (which he had come to terms with a couple of months after Ian had come out) he just didn’t want to come out to anyone else quite yet.

A couple of years went by, and they were now seventeen. The long gangly limbs and awkwardly thin bodies had mostly filled out, and Mickey couldn’t help but appreciate how good Ian’s was. It was kind of difficult to ignore when he had little shame and changed in front of anyone and everyone. The one saving grace Mickey had was the fact that Ian didn’t feel the need to strip down to his birthday suit in front of him.

Mickey didn’t need his raging crush on his best friend to become a raging boner for his best friend. That was when shit started getting awkward.

(Mickey had heard, however, that Ian had a pretty great dick and knew how to use it, but that was straight from the horse’s mouth, and that particular horse liked to talk himself up sometimes, so he wasn’t totally sure.)

 

* * *

 

‘Hey, you going to Karen’s party tonight?’ Ian asked, as he and Mickey floated in the Gallagher pool.

‘I suppose,’ Mickey said, leaning against the edge of the pool and splashing his feet on the surface, kicking water into Ian’s face. ‘Alright if I crash here after?’

‘You don’t even have to ask anymore.’

‘Mandy’s always goin’ on about courtesy or some shit,’ Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘My shirt still here?’

‘The one I borrowed a couple weeks back?’ Ian nodded. ‘Washed and all.’

‘Why’d you wash it?’

‘Fiona.’

‘Ah.’

‘Yeah. High summer and apparently having four guys in one room creates an “unpleasant smell” as she described it.’

‘Four?’ Mickey frowned. ‘Oh. Liam.’

‘Yeah, but that’s mostly because he shits in a diaper, so,’ Ian shrugged.

Mickey laughed. ‘What time’s this party at?’

‘Dunno. Like seven or something?’

‘Is there gonna be food?’

‘How the fuck should I know? Did I organise it?’

‘You telling me the neighbourhood gay had nothing to do with the party planning?’

Ian bit his lip to stop from laughing and tried to give him an angry glare as he waded across the pool and shoved his friend under the water. ‘You’re an asshole.’

‘Stop drowning me!’ Mickey gasped, as Ian let him up for air, before pushing him back down again.

‘Fine, fine,’ Ian said, letting up and instead, kicking him in the ass under the water. ‘Sheila will have made food.’

‘Karen’s mom?’

‘Mm. She lives for event planning or something. I don’t know.’

Mickey shrugged and exhaled forcefully through his nose to clear his sinuses of pool water. ‘Food and alcohol and I’m there.’

‘I know. I’m gonna go have a shower. Don’t drown while I’m gone, Milkovich,’ Ian said, climbing out of the pool and going inside.

Mickey bit his lip and watched Ian walk away, checking him out as subtly as he could, while mentally berating himself for staring at his best friend’s ass.

 

* * *

 

‘Truth or dare!’ Karen announced. ‘Everyone to the front room and get your butts in a circle!’

A bunch of people set about moving the furniture out of the way, some fighting for positions on the couch, but most of them just accepting their fate and sitting on the floor. At Mickey’s request, he and Ian were in a corner near where the snacks had been pushed, while Lip and Mickey’s sister, Mandy, sat near where Karen had taken her position on the armchair, designating herself as supreme overlord of the game.

‘Who’s starting?’ Karen asked. ‘Know what? Me. I am.’ Karen started off with some random girl, who moved onto a random guy, and eventually it went through most of the people, and landed on Lip.

‘Lip,’ a slightly hyper blonde asked. ‘Truth or dare?’

‘Truth,’ Lip said, sipping his beer casually.

‘Is it true that someone caught you fucking the new English teacher in her classroom?’

Lip laughed. ‘Is that a rumour going around? Hell no, it’s not true.’

The girl seemed satisfied with that, and nodded for him to ask someone.

‘Mickey,’ Lip said loudly. ‘Truth or dare?’

Mickey licked his bottom lip and glared at Lip across the room. _Asshole._ ‘Dare.’

Lip grinned wickedly and said, ‘Make out with someone to the side of you for… at least fifteen seconds.’

Mickey looked at his options: Ian on his right, or a barely conscious brunette with smeared lipstick on his left. He turned to Ian and gave him a look that said _“You mind?”_ When Ian shrugged, Mickey steeled himself because _“It won’t be more than filling the dare”_ , and went in for the kill.

It felt weird kissing his best friend, but then Ian’s tongue was at the seam of Mickey’s lips, and Mickey allowed him in, and _damn_ , nothing fucking mattered anymore. Ian’s hand on the back of Mickey’s neck anchored him, and his own fingers twisted into Ian’s shirt to hold him close, before somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered what it would feel like to have Ian’s hair under his fingertips, and that same part of his mind indulged itself, breaking his fingers free of their grasp on Ian’s shirt and running up the side of his neck, sending a shiver down Ian’s spine, on the way to his hair.

The shorn sides didn’t provide much to hold, and Mickey moved his hand further up to the back of Ian’s head, where there was some longer hair he could tug on. He cursed the time that Ian had decided to get an undercut, because as much as Mickey liked it, and as unbelievably hot it made him look, it wasn’t very useful for holding, unless Mickey wanted to go on a fucking intrepid journey to find something he could fucking _pull_.

And then it was over.

Ian’s hand was gone, his mouth was gone, and he was breathing heavily and looking at Mickey with this strange new light in his eyes. ‘Seventeen seconds,’ he murmured. ‘Don’t want people getting the wrong impression.’

As it was, everyone conscious was staring slack jawed at the pair of them, because _holy shit_ , Mickey Milkovich had just made out with a dude? Of his own accord? The world was spinning upside down on its axis and the occupants of Hell were in the midst of a snowball fight.

Mickey bit his lip and gave a small shake of his head. He cleared his throat, and said, ‘A’ight, Gallagher – Ian,’ Mickey clarified, when Lip gave him a withering look at being picked again. ‘Truth or dare.’

Ian laughed quietly in amusement. ‘Uh… Dare? No. Truth.’

‘Truth?’

‘Truth.’

Mickey leaned forward and whispered in Ian’s ear, ‘You really as good with your dick as you’re always telling me?’

Ian grinned and nodded. ‘Yup.’

‘What did he ask?’ Karen said. ‘We didn’t hear.’

‘You don’t need to know what he said,’ Ian replied, not taking his eyes from Mickey’s face. ‘He got his answer.’

‘Fine,’ Karen rolled her eyes. ‘Who are you asking?’

‘Mickey. Truth or dare?’

Mickey grinned. ‘Truth.’

Now Ian leaned towards Mickey and murmured, ‘You want to find out exactly _how_ good I am?’

Mickey pushed his tongue into the corner of his mouth and replied, ‘Yup.’

‘What the hell is going on?’ Karen said to Lip, in a way that wasn’t inconspicuous in the slightest.

‘Uh… I think we’re better off not knowing,’ Lip said, as Mickey and Ian stood and darted out the front door. ‘Yeah. Definitely better off.’


	2. mi amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised (kinda): chapter two.

Ian was trying to pace himself, trying to make it last longer, or maybe be romantic or some shit, but Mickey was having none of that.

He pulled Ian’s head up from where he had been sucking a mark onto Mickey’s collarbone and said through gritted teeth, ‘If you don’t speed the fuck up, I’m going to rip your nuts off, Gallagher.’

Ian rolled his eyes, and for a second, it was like they were just playing video games and Mickey was complaining about how Ian was cheating or something, but then Ian pulled out almost all the way, and slammed back into Mickey, picking up a pace that was _just_ this side of brutal. ‘Better?’

Mickey shut his eyes and let out a deep laugh, raking his blunt nails down Ian’s back. ‘Better.’

Ian laughed quietly against Mickey’s skin and went back to his spot on Mickey’s clavicle, keeping up with his new speed, and starting to shift around in small increments, until he found Mickey’s prostate and had the other boy shaking and moaning under him.

As Mickey felt that familiar coiling in his belly, several things occurred to him at once.

First, Ian hadn’t been talking himself up with all his stories, and if anything, he had been downplaying his skills and continuing to be the humble fucker he usually was.

Secondly, this was hands down the best sex Mickey had ever had, and that was not something he wanted to let slip away any time soon.

Third, maybe his crush on Ian was something more than a crush. He had suspected it for a while now, and this was just confirming it. Fuck, he hoped that this wasn’t Ian just using him to get his rocks off, but then there was the way Ian had looked at him after they had finished Lip’s dare at Karen’s house, and that was the sort of fire Mickey had never seen in Ian’s eyes.

Maybe it was just lust, or maybe it was something more for him, too. Mickey didn’t know, and Mickey didn’t care, because as he toppled over the edge and came across their stomachs, he realised a fourth thing.

He was falling in love with Ian.

Ian moaned quietly above him and buried his face in Mickey’s neck as he bottomed out one last time and came deep within Mickey, emptying himself into the condom he had had in his back pocket. Fucking boy scout. Prepared for anything.

Ian collapsed onto Mickey, as the other slowly unclamped his legs from around him, allowing Ian to roll to the side and lie next to him. Thank God they had decided to fuck in the van, because if they were on Ian’s bed right now, one of them would have rolled onto the floor.

‘What’d you say just now?’ Ian asked, breathing heavily and removing the condom, as they stared at the paint peeling off the ceiling of the van.

‘What?’ Mickey replied. ‘Said nothing.’

‘No… you said something.’

_Fuck. Had he said he loved Ian out loud?_ ‘Aw shit.’

‘You know what I’m talking about?’

‘Tell me I didn’t.’

‘You did.’

‘Fuck,’ Mickey muttered, sitting up and searching for his clothes. ‘I gotta go.’

‘Mick,’ Ian said, reaching out and putting his hand on Mickey’s arm. ‘Don’t.’

‘Don’t what? Go?’ Mickey huffed in frustration. He couldn’t see fucking _anything_. ‘I just told my best friend I love him.’

‘I know,’ Ian replied softly, pulling Mickey back down. ‘I don’t…’

‘Care? Like me as more than a friend?’ Mickey rolled onto his stomach and right to the edge of the van, away from Ian.

‘I don’t… mind,’ Ian said, following him and kissing across his shoulder blades, tracing the scars on his skin. ‘Tonight has kind of confirmed theories I’ve had for a while.’

‘The fuck do you mean?’

‘Well, I’ve kind of suspected you played for my team for a couple years,’ Ian ran his hand down Mickey’s side and used his grip on his waist to flip Mickey onto his back. Ian smiled and hovered above him, speaking quietly. ‘And you haven’t exactly been subtle when you check out my ass, either.’

Mickey rolled his eyes, and couldn’t help but say, ‘Can’t blame me. It’s a pretty great ass.’

Ian laughed and lay beside Mickey. ‘Not bad yourself, Milkovich.’

Mickey elbowed him in the ribs, before saying, ‘I, ah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.’

‘Tell me what? That you’re gay and a total bottom?’

_Jesus_. ‘Yeah.’

‘It’s okay. I get it.’

‘This won’t fuck things up between us, right?’ Mickey asked, turning his head to look at Ian beside him.

Ian shook his head. ‘Still my best friend, man. But, y’know, if you want to… I wanna keep doing this.’

‘What, best friends with benefits?’ Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘Great.’

‘I was sorta thinking,’ Ian rolled onto his stomach, half onto Mickey, and rested his chin on his chest. ‘Best _boy_ friends. With benefits. Lots of benefits.’

‘More benefits than having a dick up my ass?’ Mickey raised an eyebrow and used his hand that wasn’t trapped under Ian to push a bit of hair from the other boy’s eyes. ‘What might those be?’

‘Well…’ Ian grinned wickedly. ‘Haven’t even _started_ telling you what I can do with my tongue.’

Mickey’s cock twitched with interest. ‘Oh yeah?’

‘Not right now,’ Ian rolled his eyes. ‘Maybe tomorrow or something.’

Mickey frowned. ‘I’m holding you to that.’

‘I know.’

They were quiet for a while, until Mickey asked, ‘Do you mind if we just keep this between us for now?’

‘Why?’

‘Don’t want everyone to know, okay? Not your siblings, not _my_ siblings, no one.’

Ian nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘I’m serious.’

‘I know,’ Ian said, kissing Mickey’s sternum. ‘I got you.’

 

* * *

 

It felt like nothing had changed. Ian and Mickey were still best friends, they still played videogames and punched each other when they lost, they still tried to drown each other in the pool (except now they would happily give each other mouth to mouth, should it get to that point) and they still shared cigarettes and weed.

Except, now, they were more mindful of each other. Mickey was careful not to punch Ian in spots that were a bit tender, because last night he had fastened his mouth there. If Ian pulled Mickey under the water of the pool, he would hold him by the waist, and might let his fingers dip under the band of Mickey’s shorts, and drag his fingertips across the top of his ass. When they shared a smoke, they would let their fingers linger and brush each other, and would shotgun the last puff of weed.

It was different, but at the same time, absolutely nothing had changed. They were still best friends, but now they fucked and made out more than the average pair of friends.

And it was awesome.

 

* * *

 

They were lying in the van, sharing a post sex cigarette, when Ian said it.

‘I think…’

‘You think? Dangerous hobby, man,’ Mickey murmured, drawing on the filter.

‘I think I’m falling in love with you, too.’

Mickey stubbed the smoke out on the crushed beer can behind them. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’ Ian raised his eyebrows incredulously. ‘Okay? Is that what you’re going to say?’

‘What do you want me to say?’

‘I don’t know? Something other than okay?’

Mickey hummed thoughtfully. ‘What about… alright?’

Ian laughed despite himself. ‘God, you’re a dick.’

‘Uh huh, and you’re falling in love with me.’

‘Yeah, I am.’

Mickey bit his lip and rolled on top of Ian. ‘I’m good with it.’

‘Are you?’

‘Yeah, I mean. I think it’s fair, seeing as I… y’know.’

‘You love me too,’ Ian translated.

‘Yeah,’ Mickey murmured. ‘I do.’

Ian leaned up and kissed Mickey softly. ‘Time is it?’

‘Almost two.’

‘Wanna go inside?’ Ian asked.

Mickey nodded. ‘Should be safe. Shorts?’

‘Over the driver’s headrest.’

Mickey sat up and gathered their shorts, throwing Ian’s to him. They quickly dressed and darted inside and up to Ian’s room.

As Mickey prepared to settle in on his usual makeshift mattress, Ian whispered, ‘Mickey?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Wanna sleep up here?’

‘Nah, what if your sister or –’

‘Set an alarm and get out in a few hours?’ Ian suggested. ‘C’mon, man, just do it.’

Mickey rolled his eyes, but stealthily stood and slid into Ian’s bed. ‘Don’t forget to wake me up,’ Mickey murmured, getting comfy against Ian’s chest.

Ian hummed his acknowledgement and kissed Mickey’s neck, wrapping his long limbs around him and becoming a vicelike grip.

It was stifling hot already, but Mickey found he didn’t mind if it was heat that came from Ian.

 

* * *

 

When Mickey and Ian woke up, they were the only ones in the room. Carl and Liam had already left, and Mickey could hear everyone downstairs having breakfast.

‘Ian,’ Mickey hissed. ‘Wake the fuck up.’

‘What?’ Ian asked sleepily. ‘What’s up?’

‘First, you. Your dick is up. Second, everyone else is up and _awake_.’

‘So?’

‘So, everyone has probably seen us in your bed like this.’

‘And?’

‘ _And_ your family doesn’t know about us.’

‘Jesus Christ,’ Ian yawned. ‘Get out, I gotta piss.’

‘Ian,’ Mickey said. ‘This is a small problem.’

‘Yeah, exactly, small. Move.’

Mickey made a disgusted noise and rolled from the bed to let Ian out so he could use the bathroom. He dressed quickly and waited for Ian so they could go down to breakfast.

‘Morning!’ Fiona said cheerily. ‘Good sleep?’

‘Don’t know how much _sleep_ they got,’ Lip grinned, sipping casually from his glass of juice.

‘Mickey’s getting a bad back from sleeping on the floor,’ Ian said, getting himself a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. ‘Nothing wrong with two dudes spooning a little to stop one from getting back problems before the age of twenty, right, Mick?’

‘Uh huh,’ Mickey said, sitting down beside Ian with his own plate.

‘Platonic, “no homo”, bro spooning?’ Lip asked with a smirk. ‘Well, there was some homo if Ian was involved.’

‘Wait, Ian’s gay?’ Carl asked, turning to his other big brother. ‘Where does your dick go?’

Mickey spluttered on his water as smoothly as he could, while Ian tried to deflect the question. ‘Um, you know what? Why don’t you wait a couple years then go find someone who’ll tell you, okay?’

Carl frowned and went back to his bacon, muttering something about _“No one tells me where the dicks go”_.

‘Gonna be a scorcher today,’ Fiona said, changing the topic of conversation. ‘Glad we got the pool up.’

‘We still got those pool noodles, Fi?’ Ian asked. ‘I feel like hitting people with something.’

‘I’m sure Mickey’s got a noodle you could hit in the pool?’ Lip muttered.

‘The fuck’re you trying to say?’ Mickey asked.

Lip shrugged noncommittally. ‘Absolutely nothing.’

‘That’s what I thought.’

They finished breakfast in silence, and Ian stood up to dump his plate in the sink. ‘I’m gonna go get changed and jump in the pool.’

‘I know something else you could _jump_ ,’ Lip muttered.

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘I’ll join you.’

‘And there it is,’ Lip continued.

‘Lip, stop being an asshole,’ Ian said witheringly, going up the stairs, Mickey at his heels.

As they changed quickly, Ian said, ‘Mickey, they know, and they don’t care.’

‘I don’t want them to know.’

‘Well, I think it’s too late for that, isn’t it?’

Mickey huffed and tugged his swimming shorts on. ‘Apparently.’

Ian kissed his hair as he drifted back out and down the stairs. He sprinted to the pool, and took up residence against the siding that was in the shade. Mickey cannonballed into the water, and swam under the surface to join Ian.

‘Know what?’ Mickey said, as Ian’s family trooped outside and sat around, enjoying the sun for a while.

‘What?’ Ian asked.

‘If your family already knows about us,’ Mickey’s eyes drifted to where Lip was standing on the porch, not so subtly watching them. ‘Then there is nothing to stop us from making out in the pool.’

Ian grinned and wrapped his arm around Mickey’s waist, pulling him closer. ‘I suppose not.’

‘What do you think they’re saying?’ Fiona asked Lip, as she joined him on the porch, watching Ian and Mickey in the pool.

‘Don’t know,’ Lip replied. ‘Pretty sure we’re gonna find out.’

‘What do you mean?’ Fiona asked, just as Ian and Mickey started kissing with fervour. ‘Oh.’

‘You owe me twenty bucks, Fi.’

Fiona sighed in resignation. ‘Yup.’

**Author's Note:**

> [come hmu on tumblr if u have anything u want me to write this month.](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/) (this might be me temporarily opening for prompts. only for this month though.)


End file.
